Change of Planet
by person-who-dislikes-pink
Summary: What would you do if you knew something bad was to happen? What if there's nothing you can do? oc's are main characters


Change of a Planet

don't own any sonic characters

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

I looked around the small clearing that was surrounded by trees that were ready to drop their colorful leaves. In the moment I saw the log in the middle that I knew I was dreaming. As my eyes were on it a familiar shape started to form, one of my guardians, Regina de Colia or as most people know her as the moon spirit.

"Hello, Young One," she greeted me.

"Welcome to my dreams," I bowed slightly in respect. She smiled at me with an amused tone "You don't have to be so formal with me."

I smirked, "Well it's not every day that the spirit of the moon pops into my dreams."

"No it's more like once a month maybe twice," she smiled, "But I have to tell you something." She was serious as she spoke. I looked at the person who had become like a second mother to me and nodded, "I'm listening."

"The dark is coming, the hero must stop it, many of the hero's friends will die, this hero will kill the one who was overtaking by the dark and will become queen of the planet of animals," Regina finished.

I knew very well what planet she was talking about. Then I felt a familiar sharp pain in my stomach, and I realized I was somewhere in that prophecy. "Don't worry, Young One, you'll learn what I'm talking about soon enough," Regina replied. I nodded as she disappeared behind a door that had her name on it. Then I wake up in a very deep thought.

**Chapter 1: The Day **

**Before the Dark**

Everything was as perfect and normal, well except for the pain coming from the prophecy. I looked around and saw a black and blue blur headed Cream and Cheese's way. Then in a slit sec a purple streak was left behind me as I grabbed them before the blurs ran them over. "Thanks Kristen," Cream said, "I don't think Mr. sonic or Mr. Shadow saw us."

"Don't worry," I replied, "I'll drop you of at Amy and Sonic's."

"Okay" "Cho, cho"

**At Amy and Sonic's**

Knock, Knock, Knock… "Coming," came a muffled voice behind the door. Then a little pink hedgehog girl with blue highlights popped out of the door. "Oh hi guys, come on in," greeted Sarah, she then yelled "MOM KRISTEN, CREAM, AND CHEESE ARE HERE."

"Thanks for letting me know," Amy said while coming downstairs with a 5 months pregnant Rouge beside her. "Hey how's it going," said Rouge.

"Good expect Shadow and Sonic nearly ran over Cream and Cheese." I answered. Amy let out a sigh as she went into the living room where Sarah, Ruth, and Zach were watching TV with the once in a while complaint of being bored from Zach.

"Rouge have you thought of a name yet?" I asked knowing she hadn't.

"No but I don't know if the kid is a girl or boy yet," she replied. I smirked I could tell her but she hadn't asked me yet.

"What are you smirking about," she snapped at me. I mentally rolled my eyes, 'Mood swings' I thought, "Nothing," I replied.

"Kristen, have you seen Shade today she's supposed to be here so is Samantha and Spirit?"Amy asked.

"Shade is about ten feet from the door and Samantha and Spirit are somewhere in the sky," I answered with ease. Sure enough there was a knock on the door ten seconds after in finished.

"It's scary sometimes when you do that," Rouge muttered.

"It's a gift, and besides if Amy was really concerned she wouldn't have asked me," I replied.

"Hey guys how's it going?" greeted a suspiciously happy Shade. I looked into her mind seeing what she had done to her brother and tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Everyone but Shade looked at me funny, as if I had gone crazy. As I stopped laughing and said, "Shade, he is soooo gonna hurt you," I told her.

"Not if he doesn't catch or find me," She smiled.

"To bad you stepped into the same room as his pregnant wife," I smirked. But before she could speak "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KNUCKLES?!" yelled a very angry Rouge.

"Ummm, I have to go now, bye guys," said Shade as she ran away. "KRISTEN, WHAT DID SHE DO TO KNUCKLES?!" screamed Rouge.

"First off calm down it's not good for the baby, second off it's his fault for not knowing it was there because it was very obvious where it was, and last she caught him in a snare so he's hanging upside down from a tree," I answered as calmly as possible without laughing at the stupidity of the prank. Rouge calmed down but she was still yelling at Shade in her head as I could hear. My stomach was hurting even more than usual with the extra people in the prophecy in the room and from laughing so hard. I could hear Tails's plane coming and knew I had to go since Spirit is on it.

Spirit is my best friend and the only one who can read my mind. "I have to go now," I said, knowing if I stead I would have the prophecy all over my thoughts and couldn't let Spirit know about it.

"But, why? You just got here," said Sarah. "I know but I have something important to do," I lied. "Okay," replied a sad Sarah, I felt bad about lying but knew it was for the best in this case. "Bye, bye," said Ruth and Zach. "Bye," I smiled.

I ran out as fast as I could back to where I had been before I grabbed Cream and Cheese. Watching as the tornado landed outside the house I was just at not 10 seconds ago and sighed 'I wish I could go talk to Spirit' I thought as blue and black blurs caught my attention. I decide I was going to catch up with them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "You having fun?"

"Yeah but I'm still gonna beat Shads over here," replied Sonic.

"Not a chance," remarked Shadow.

If anyone was watching them race and me talking to them all they would see is blue, black, and purple blurs. I smiled at their compendious and sharp pains came from my stomach. Evidently the pain showed in my eyes and I saw worry in my friends' eyes or in Shadow's case mind.

"What?" I asked innocently. "What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about 'cause I'm fine."

"We know something is wrong so you might as well tell us," remarked Shadow.

"Can't it's none of your business," I replied. Before either could say anything else I ran to Bunny's house.

**At Bunny's house**

Knock, Knock "Who's there?" came a countrified voice, "It's me, Kristen," I answered. Bunny opened the door, "Oh hey Suga, haven't seen ya in a while," Bunny said as she let me in.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good, not much's been happenin' lately, so it's been prutty borin'," she answered.

Bunny was one of my friends I had that wasn't in the prophecy so hanging out with her gave me some comfort. We talked for an hour or so about stuff that didn't matter and Shade's prank on Knuckles, which Bunny laughed along with me about but no one knew that tomorrow would be the beginning of a year-long war.

**Chapter 2: Darkness Comes**

It started out a normal day as always everyone would wake up, eat breakfast and then do whatever until lunch. But after lunch was when things went downhill.

I screamed in agony that was coming from the prophecy. It only got this bad when it was about an hour from happening. I had been at Amy and Sonic's house when the first wave hit me. Everyone was there when I toppled over in pain; Spirit had been in the other room. I ran out as soon as possible and now here I am lying down on a grassy hill clutching my stomach in pain.

I heard someone come toward me as I lay there but couldn't tell who it was. Then the figure spoke in a familiar voice, "What's wrong and don't tell me it's none of my business."

It was Shadow, of all of them, to find me. "Go," I gasped, "away."

"Not until you tell me," Shadow said.

The pain suddenly vanished and I stood up ready for what was coming. Shadow saw the worried, seeking expression and looked around, "What's wrong?" he asked simply.

"Something is going to happen," I replied, "And you'll know it when you see it."

He looked around in the same stance as me, suddenly a voice came out of nowhere it was a very dark, low voice, "Oh look I have a welcoming committee."

Both Shadow and I turned to look where the voice was coming from, "Memphiles," we said at the sometime.

"Hello and thank you for your warm welcome, I'll kill you both," replied Memphiles.

Memphiles shot a dark ray at me, I tried to move but I couldn't. The prophecy had glued my feet to the ground, but right before it hit me, Shadow jumped in front of me and it hit him instead, "Oh well I was going to hit him next anyway," remarked Memphiles, "Now for you."

He shot at me a second time but this time I could move. I managed to rip off his arm after I turned into a snowy tiger. He growled at me and then left.

Turning around I turned back into a human and saw Shadow getting up, but there was something different. He looked into my eyes and ran off before I blinked. 'This hero will kill the one who was overtaking by the dark' echoed in my head. "No," I whispered.

**At Tails and Spirit's house**

I knocked on the door ferociously 'Come on open up'. Then a small brown and yellow fox answered the door, "Hey Kristen what…" I didn't listen to the rest of what Samantha said.

As I ran to the living room Spirit had already picked up on my panic and was saying, "What's wrong?"

My head flashed everything that had happened and she gasped. "Amy, Spirit, I need you to make a shelter big enough to hold an entire town for every town you can get to, I will get any other town you can't, everyone else get anyone in the towns into those shelters, then meet back at the shelter that will be closest to here," I ordered.

"Right," they all answered.

I ran as fast as possible to the other side of the planet and quickly made enough shelters next to the towns. I knew Sonic was the one following me since he was the fastest. It was around sunset by the time it was done.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Sonic.

I looked down and told them what happened and I was then developed in a group hug, "Don't worry we'll stop him," encouraged Spirit and they all went to sleep. I didn't tell her but then I didn't tell anyone that they probably wouldn't come back if they tried to.

**Chapter 3: The beginning**

I had stood outside guarding the shelter for a week I needed to go recharge. I went into the shelter, "Spirit, you're in charge while I'm gone," I said.

"K," she replied as she stood up and walked to the entrance.

I left for about a minute, when I came back everything was the same, I sighed. I hadn't told anyone but Spirit about what was going on outside the shelters everywhere.

In one week Shadow had managed to burn down a third of Mobius and we still had a long way to go. I had managed to save about half of anywhere else he had attacked but no one had died. I managed to keep the shelters safe from him. "Kristen," came a voice behind me. I looked at Ruth, the daughter of Knuckles and Rouge, "How long are we gonna have to stay here?" she asked.

"Yeah, how long?" came an impatient voice. I looked at Zach, Sonic and Amy's son.

"I don't know," I said

I looked at everyone who was in there. Rouge was sleeping in a corner in the back, Knuckles was sitting next to her, and Amy was telling some stories to kids with Cream and Cheese's help. Spirit, Tails, and Samantha were talking with Bunny and some others full grown Mobians. I smiled even though Samantha was young she easily had a high I.Q. so she fit in well with adults. I then noticed someone was missing.

I went over to Amy as she finished her story, "Amy where did Sonic go?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought he was bugging Knuckles," she answered. 'Crap' I thought quickly tracing where he was and when I found him I thought 'Double crap.' I ran out as fast as I could to where he was and gave Shadow a massive kick.

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was bored," he replied.

"Well we better get back."

"Right behind ya, ug." I looked back at Sonic and saw his leg was broken. Quickly grabbing his wrist I ran back to the shelter. I made sure Sonic's leg didn't hit the ground to hard and put him in front of Knuckles, "Heal him," I said.

Knuckles looked at me then at Sonic and shook his head in irritation and nodded. On the way back to the entrance I heard a yelp of pain from Sonic and Knuckles yelling at him to be quiet and hold still.

I sighed, smiling and shook my head 'some things never change' I thought. Spirit was smiling at my comment I noted as I pasted her. "Hey," I greeted Spirit and Tails. "Hi Kristen," they greeted back.

"Sonic broke his leg I see," said Spirit, and Tails eyes traveled to where Knuckles was yelling at and healing Sonic.

"I don't think they can go one second without arguing when they're in the same room," Tails remarked,

"I know right," Spirit and I replied.

Tails like most everyone else, still wasn't used to me and Spirit speaking at the same time or finishing the other's sentences. He had a startled look and shrugged it off. "Anything interesting happening?" Tails asked. "Other then," I said. "Sonic's leg breaking," Spirit continued. "No," we finished.

"Well I'm going back to the entrance," I said, as Rouge and Amy stopped their husbands from arguing since Knuckles finished healing Sonic. I looked out as I sat as an orange house cat with a black lightning bolt down each of my sides. 'I hope this ends soon' I thought as the prophecy echoed through my head. Shadow was the one to be killed and I who was the one to kill him. I couldn't yet though because no one had died yet and I knew some Mobians were gonna die.

**Chapter 4: Life is Death**

2 months had passed, I had managed to keep everyone alive and ¼ of the forests from being destroyed. The once lush green planet was down to blackness. "Ahhhh," came a pained scream.

I ran in to see Rouge sitting in pain. Spirit, Amy, Bunny, and Knuckles were crowded around her. "Let her breath a little," I yelled and Bunny and Amy backed off knowing that Spirit, Knuckles and me were all she needed.

"Breath, Rouge, breath," said Spirit, "You can do this."

"You're gonna have to push," I replied.

10 hours later

"He's so cute," said tired Rouge.

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Spirit and I.

Rouge thought for a moment and answered, "Kody."

5 months later

I had to go back again and as usual I left Spirit in charge while everyone else slept but when I got back I knew something was wrong. "Everybody get up!" I yelled.

A few groans later everyone was starting to get up expect for Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, D.J., Tails, and Amy. Spirit, Bunny, Rouge and kids, Shade, Sonic, and I ran over to them and checked for pulses none had any. I stood with a grave look and everyone saw my face and those who knew the five mourned them. Suddenly a startled shriek was heard and everyone looked up. When most Mobians saw what had caused the shriek; gasped or shrieked as well, I however just looked at what I had known would happen.

"Hey," came Ghost Knuckles' voice, "How did I die?"

I looked at him sniffed the stench from earlier. "Poison," I replied, "So did they."

Spirit and Samantha cried over Tails, Rouge and Ruth looked sadly at both dead and ghost Knuckles, Bunny and lots of other Mobians mourned Cream and Cheese, Sonic, Sarah, and Zach stood over Amy trying to stay strong for everyone else, and Shade and Nate cried for D.J. I stood off in a corner with a distant look in my eye thinking of what was going to happen. Spirit picked up on my thoughts and looked at me thinking 'How can it get worse?'

'I don't know,' I thought back even if I actually did but I blocked that from Spirit. Walking outside I saw a dark figure standing alone but before I narrowed in on it, it disappeared but I still knew who it was. I was angry but I still had a long way to go.

**Chapter 5: So Whatcha Gonna Do**

The battle had been almost a year now, I staring blankly out in the dark with nothing but my thoughts. I could tell it was coming to an end soon but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. My eyes flicked at the slightest sound usually from someone talking in his sleep of someone snoring. Shadow seemed to be planning something but I couldn't go and find out what it was. I was growling in and out of my head causing Spirit to come out to talk to me.

"Hey," Spirit said.

"Hey," I replied.

"I see you've got a lot on your mind," she said concerned.

"All I know is what the prophecy told me," I said.

"I know that and I also know you somehow are blocking something from me that you won't tell me about." She said curiosity almost oozing in her voice.

I laughed softly and said, "You will know why when it happens."

I knew very well she would be gone when it did so I tried to keep a happy face as she looked at me not fooled by my mask. Eventually I let it fall and my sorrow that was hidden came out. Spirit released a gasp at that sorrow and almost cried herself at its looked. I realized this and made my eyes calm and calculating and Spirit calmed down. Then she asked, "So whatcha gonna do now?"

"I don't know," I replied, "but I'm going to find out."

This was a lie but this time I was better at acting. Spirit gave me a hug before going back to bed. I wanted so much to yell or make some loud noise but I didn't.

Sorrow and determination were very much building within me, that is why I started pacing which was a bad idea for me because I tended to get a little bit violent and whatever was around me tended not to stand any more.

Suddenly Memphiles popped up out of nowhere, "Having fun with your new foe," he said.

I growled, he had shown up at the best time for me but the worst for him. I then started punching him causing him to fly through the air. I felt better with my anger gone. He stood up and said, "One day you will be destroyed and I'll be there to watch."

"As if," I replied, "oh and just a warning, if I'm pacing I suggest you not come and try to kill me for you will be up against an angry, smart, and powerful enemy, rather than just a smart, and powerful enemy."

"You think highly of yourself," he said, "Goodbye… for now."

I growled at him as he left and sat down to meditate to gather advice from the Golden Flames of Life and Black Flames of Darkness since they were me except smarter and wiser. "Hello Young One," greeted Golden.

She looked just like me except she was wearing all white and her hair was the same shade of my summer blond hair. "Greetings," said Black.

She looked again, just like me but she was wearing all black with midnight hair and her eyes were much different, her right eye was blood red and her left, well the iris was barker than the pupil.

"Hello," I said threw my thoughts for if I spoke they would return to within me.

"You have come searching for advice you already know," Golden said.

"Which is a stupid mistake," Black said in an irritated voice, "I don't want to be bothered with something so illogical as the question you want answered!"

I stayed calm over the irritating comment from Black. "I just want to know if there is any other way around the death of any others," I asked mentally.

"We know Young One but you already know there is not," answered Golden.

I signed out loud letting them back within my body and laid back to look at the night sky. "It's coming soon," I said aloud to myself.

I wasn't sure what 'It' was but I knew it was coming.

**Chapter 6: The Day is Now**

I stood and looked around the shelter at everyone talking. My friends saw me stand and came over to me as if knowing something was up. "I'm going to stop Shadow," I murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We'll come with ya," said Sonic.

"No," I replied, "I don't want you guys to come plus I'll be back in no time."

"You don't have to do this alone," said Shade.

"She's right ya know," said Bunny.

"No I have to do this alone so you all need to stay here," I then turned and left.

I stopped and focused so I could sense where Shadow was but what I didn't notice was Sonic, Shade, Spirit, and Rouge were following me. I soon sensed Shadow and ran to the clearing he was in. "Stop right there," I ordered as I came up behind.

Shadow looked at me with soulless eyes as if not recognizing me. Then his eyes moved and were looking at something else. I glanced over in the direction he had looked and my jaw slackened at what I saw. Shadow smirked and yelled, "CHAOS BLAST!"

I wanted to grab everyone out of the way but my feet were glued to the ground as before and right before my eyes Sonic, Shade, Spirit, and Rouge were hit with the chaos blast. I stood there in pain of loss and then that pain turned to pure rage. My appearance changed now that Black was starting to take over. My hair was half black, half blond; my left eye was still brown while my right went blood red. I growled my voice slightly changed, "You are going to be killed today, Shadow the Hedgehog."

He looked at me challengingly and I turned into a white tiger and ran at him before he could do anything. I grabbed his arm in my mouth and ripped it clean off and quickly did the same to the other, there had been lots of blood. Then I went for his legs and quickly ripped off his head as the last of my rage disappeared. I looked at what I had done and looked at my dead friends while I wiped Shadow's blood from my mouth. I looked sorrowfully and changed into a wolf and let out a long sorrowful howl. When I stopped I saw Sonic's ghost standing over his body. "Wow," he said still shocked of what happened.

I turned back in a human and started carrying the bodies back and then buried Shadow's pieces.

**Chapter 7: The Last Part**

When I returned I saw many looking sadly at the heroes. Bunny was among the saddest but I was the saddest of all for I had lost the one friend I could tell the prophecies to that didn't have to do with her. Soon everybody moved on and I announced that it was ok to return home. There were many cheers from the Mobians but then someone said, "What happened to that guy that was destroying the planet?"

Several others agreed and looked at me expectantly and I signed and answered in as much confidence as possibly, "I have killed Shadow the Hedgehog, so he will no longer be of threat to Mobius."

Everyone that didn't know me looked at me in surprise because to them I looked like a 13-year old human girl to them but then I blinked my eyes became those of a cat but still a brown color. Soon a very brave Mobian bowed in respect to me and soon everyone else followed their example. I was taken aback but recovered quickly saying, "Its ok you don't have to bow to me," though you could still hear my surprise.

"Nonsense," said the brave Mobian, "We expect your help and are glad that we can return home to our lives."

"Thank you and your name is?" I asked.

She replied, "My name is Willow the Wolf but everyone calls me Will."

"Nice to meet you, Will," I replied shaking her hand, "I think this will be a new day on Mobius."

"Hey Suga I think we'll be gettin' home with the youngens," Bunny said as she gathered the children of our dead friends with Knuckles' and Sonic's help.

Looking at Bunny, the children, and my now ghost friends. "Let's go home."

I then turned around knowing that they would follow and we went on as of nothing happened.

"Hey, Sonic! Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance Knucklehead!"….. Well almost.

If you're reading this you know what the normal Sega characters look like.

Spirit-Brown fox with blue eyes dress and shoes

Samantha-Brown and yellow fox has 2 tails like her dad green eyes white dress and shoes

Sarah-mostly pink hedgehog with blue highlights has emerald eyes with jeans and pink t-shirt

Zach-mostly blue hedgehog with pink highlights has light green eyes with black shoes with blue stripes

Ruth-bat with soft red hair with jeans and bright red tank top

Kody-baby echidna with white dread locks with white blanket

Shade-Knuckles' younger sister is a tom boy jeans with black tank top

D.J.-grey echidna with red shoes with black and white stripes down the side

Nate-brown echidna with black shoes with black and blue stripes down the side


End file.
